A Ghouls blood
by Attack on Gravity
Summary: AU! Mado is still alive and I will show up or be mentioned in later chapters. Kanou decides to inject a substance into Hide causing him to be pregnant and Kaneki is overprotective over Hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I like never right anymore but I've had this really amazing Story idea for Tokyo Ghoul for Kaneki and Hide and it should be a full on story so let's hope I actually update daily!**

They were after him again. They had found him again. "Keep going we have to catch him!" The Centipede they called him. If only they had known the torture he had undergone to receive that name. He was just so hungry he couldn't even tell the difference between a office worker and investigator and he had gone at him witch only resulted in more trouble for the Centipede and the capture of him. They brought him into a dark room chained him to chair and put him behind bullet proof glass and gave him RC depressants. Then they interrogated him. That was the worst. His interrogators were on the Jason Syco level for methods on getting

information out of him. Whether the rest of CCG new about their methods or cared about how information was gotten he did not know. Whenever

the pain got unbearable all's he had to do was think about Hide his smile his laugh his warm brown eyes his voice. He wondered how Hide was doing he hoped he was happy and Safe. That brought him all up to his current situation. Why were they moving him? They shoved him into a another chair and chained him there. They gave him food to. Then Kanou walked into the room. Followed by two investigators with Hide? It seemed he wasn't on there side either seeing he was struggling in a pair of handcuffs and bruises littered his skin. That was when he lost it. He screamed and thrashed around in the chair. "Your right the boy does mean

something to him." The two investigators Akira and Amon said. "Alright good that means he will protect the boy and the experiment." Kanou said. "What experiment?" Kaneki growled. "You see only one natural born half ghoul in history has ever been born and it works against us so we decided that since males can also carry half ghouls and the baby has a better

chance of living inside of them we are going to inject Hide here with this needle right here to make him pregnant." "And would you like to guess who else's DNA besides his will be in that needle? That's right yours!" Kanou said sadistically smiling. "NO LET HIM GO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Kaneki screamed.

"As tempting as that offer is I'll have to decline as if all goes well your friend over here should prepare to partipate in more experiments and if

you don't coroporate then we will find someone who will and trust me there are plenty of Ghouls out there who are willing to help us produce more Ghouls through both DNA donation and the natural way." Kanou said casually. Kaneki, Hide and even Akira and Amon looked shocked at what he said. Then without warning he stuck the needle in Hide and pulled it

out just as fast causing Hide to pass out and fall to the ground as Akira and Amon lost their grip on him. "HIDE!" Kaneki screamed. "Let's go leave the boy though." Kanou said. A few moments after Kanou had walked out of the room with Akira and Amon the cuffs holding his wrists to the chair opened allowing Kaneki to run over to Hide and gather him up in his arms carefully. "Kaneki..." Hide muttered then stirred a little bit. "I promise were gonna be ok Hide I promise." Kaneki promised softly.

 **Alright guys that was the first chapter I hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes its late and I'm tired but I just had to get this down before I lost interest. I should be updating soon hopefully but if I don't it either school or writers block or my parents saw my grades. Also sorry if stuff get unnecessarily depressing because its most likely because my depression is coming back and two of my friends are planning on running away and I don't know what to do. So sorry if I don't update daily or my writing is trash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! I'll try to update omce a I'll stop talking enjoy the story!**

It was a little bit before Hide woke back up. When he did Kaneki could only hold him closer. "Kaneki?" Hide asked blearily. "Yes?" Kaneki asked his voice full of concern. "What happened after I passed out?" Hide asked. "Nothing really all's they did was leave and let me out of my restraints." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide simply replied. "So were do you think there gonna take us?" Hide asked still resting slightly against Kaneki. "I don't know..." Kaneki said sighing. "Probably some facility." Hide said bleakly. "Over my dead body are they gonna put you in some

uncomfortable cell filled with weird chemicals." Kaneki said pulling Hide closer. "Aren't you possessive." Hide teased. "Not possessive protective." Kaneki said stubbornly. Before Hide could reply Kanou walked into the room. "Ahh! I see you've awoken!" Kanou said to cheerfully. "What is it Kanou?" Kaneki growled. "Well were going to transfer you to a house out near the edge of Tokyo in the country to provide a cleaner breathing environment so the experiment has a lesser chance of having any problems. And of course we will have some CCG

Agents surrounding the area and some to escort you to wherever you need to go. So you will have escorts to take you to your apartments so you can gather your belongings and be on your way." Kanou said. "Ok well I don't have an apartment so Hide let's go to yours." Kaneki said. "Wait if

you didn't have an apartment where'd you stay?!" Asked Hide concerned. "I lived at one of Agori trees bases but never had any personal belongings there that I cared about." Kaneki said shrugging it off. "Well I want to make sure you have somewhere to sleep! Don't worry me like that!" Hide said

smacking Kaneki lightly. "Ok I promise I won't." Kaneki said. "Good." Hide said satisfied looking. "Alright were ready to go." Kaneki said and then helping Hide up walked out of the room Kanou leading. "Alright we already have the address to your apartment so no need to tell us." Kanou said casually. "How'd you get his address?!" Kaneki demanded before Hide could speak. "Well its on his employee information sheet." Kanou said. "I quit the CCG and moved how'd you find my new address?" Asked Hide

shakily. "Oh we have our ways." Kanou said casually observing his fingers. "Don't do that to Hide don't track him that's creepy and he doesn't deserve this." Kaneki said angrily. "Well how else were we supposed to find out were are test subject lived?" Kanou said. "Just drive the car." Kaneki growled. "Ok." Kanou said. A few minutes later they arrived at his

apartment. "Hide everything is broken...What happened?" Kaneki asked putting Hide behind him protectively. "The CCG it was after I quit cause I discovered some of what they were doing to humans and Ghouls. They came to get me for their experiment and I refused to open the door so they busted it down and that's when I tried to hide from them but they found me pretty quick and I tried fighting back to but that

didn't work I wanted to find you and leave Japan so they couldn't bother us anymore to but we can't leave now that I have a half ghoul baby to keep alive." Hide said. "Hide I'm so sorry I should've been there for you I couldn't protect you I'm so sorry..." Said Kaneki starting to cry. "This is all my fault!" Kaneki muttered to himself. "Go away Rize I'm never gonna leave him

again I thought I was protecting him but I was wrong." Kaneki said starting to cry harder. Hide seeing Kaneki was having some trouble knelt down beside the now sobbing Kaneki. "Hey buddy its ok. We'll be fine. Ok and its not your fault its not your fault you got dragged into this life." Hide said now rubbing Kaneki's back comfortingly." "But its my fault you got dragged into this mess." Kaneki said. "No its not." Hide said firmly. "Ok its not my fault." Kaneki said just to calm Hide but he still kept thinking it was his

fault. "Ok so what do you want me to help you pack?" Kaneki asked sniffling. "Well some of your books and old clothes are in one of my spare rooms so if you want those their there." Hide said already going through the kitchen Cabinets going through the still good food. "You kept them?"

Kaneki asked voice starting to shake painfully. "Yeah dude why wouldn't I?" Hide said. "Wow I just didn't think you would..." Kaneki admitted.

"Course I would keep them now get to work!" Hide said and Kaneki could practically hear Hide grin as he said the last part. "Ok!" Kaneki said lightly smiling. Kaneki walked into the spare room seeing it untouched and neat. Then a bookshelf with all his books. He then opened the small closet and saw all his clothes and stuff. In the floor were a stack of folded box's. "Wow everything is here." Kaneki said surprised. Pulling out a blue jacket he caught a scent on it. Hide. It smelled like he wore it a lot to. Burying his face in the jacket he took in Hide's comforting scent.

Then he quickly slipped on the jacket. Then taking out the box's and unfolding them he got to work. About an hour later he finished packing his own belonging's and carried them to living room where Hide was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hide are you ok?" Kaneki asked wondering if Hide was actually exhausted or being lazy. "No Kaneki this is to much work please help me!" Hide said dramatically from the floor. "Ok just show me what to pack." Kaneki said smiling at his Best friend fondly. "Yay! Thank you Kaneki!" Hide said happily still on the floor. "Are you going to get up first?" Kaneki asked. "Are you going to help me up?" Hide replied back sassily. "If you want me to." Kaneki said. "Good then help me up and then carry me to the kitchen." Hide demanded. "Ok." Kaneki said lifting Hide up with ease. Once they got to the kitchen Kaneki set Hide down on a chair. "Ok so pack up whatever is still edible." Hide said. "Ok." Kaneki said and then a half an hour later the kitchen was packed. "Ok to my room!" Hide said and once again Kaneki

carried Hide to his destination. Ok just dump the drawers into the boxes. "Alright." Kaneki said unfolding more boxes quickly then loading clothes and various items into the boxes. "Ok anything else?" Kaneki asked after finishing packing Hides belongings. "Nope." Hide said. "Ok." Kaneki said, then Kangune erupting from his back he used them to carry boxes. After packing the boxes in the car Kaneki went to get Hide who had wrapped himself in a blanket still on the bed claiming he was "Hiding". So Kaneki had to carry a burrito like Hide out to the car. "Hey remember buckle up." Kaneki reminded Hide. "Ughhhhh FINE!" Hide said dramatically. "Hey I

don't want to lose you just because you were to lazy to buckle your seat belt." Kaneki said reaching over and fixing the seat belt since it wasn't on to Kaneki's liking. "You worry so much Neki." Hide teased yawning. "Just go to sleep." Kaneki said opening one of his books. "Fine." Hide said yawning again and then within minutes fell asleep. But only a little after Kaneki started reading did he realize how tired he was a fell asleep curled up next to Hide. A few hours when Kaneki woke he was greeted with a huge crick in his neck. "Owww!" Kaneki whispered painfully to himself. "Awake I see." Hide said grinning at Kaneki. "When you wake up?" Kaneki asked stretching. "Only a few minutes ago." Replied Hide cheerfully. "Then why are you do happy because Kanou agreeded to stop for McDonald's!" Hide said happily. "Isn't that some American fast food place?" Kaneki

asked. "Yup!" Hide said. "Well can you eat in I don't know how I'll hold up against the smell." Kaneki said not wanting to barf everywhere. "Or what about you sit outside while I eat in here." Hide said. "Ugh fine." Kaneki said caving. "Actually I'm going with the ghoul on this one I don't want the car to smell of McDonald's." Kanou chimed in. "Wow we agree for once."

Kaneki said sarcastically. "Yes Kaneki it appears we do." Kanou replied. Nothing much was said afterwards as they drove. "STOP I SEE IT!" Hide yelled bouncing up and down causing everyone to jolt in surprise as Hide yelled and the car screeched to a halt. Hide almost fell into the front causing Kaneki to lunge forward and pull him back safely. "Hide! Aren't you buckled?!" Kaneki asked panicking hugging Hide. "No." Hide said sheepishly grinning. "You could've been killed!" Kaneki panicked some

more. "Hey what about an Are you ok Hide?" Hide asked still smiling. "Are you ok?" Kaneki asked sincerely. "Yes Kaneki I'm fine." "Good." Kaneki said pulling the human closer even though they where parking. "Were not even moving anymore you dork!" Hide said laughing. "I know." Kaneki said. "Can I go eat now?" Hide asked. After Hide ate they started driving again and soon reached Hide's and Kaneki's new house. "There are so many flowers!" Hide yelled happily running out of the car and flopping on the ground in the flowers. "Can we look inside?!" Hide asked like a child. "Sure here are the keys." Kanou said handing Hide the key's. "Yay!" Hide said and ran into the house.

 **Alright there will be a part two and once again I'll try to update once a week and sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and America is doomed! Alright to the story!**

"The house is fully furnished and designed to fit a humans and a Ghouls needs along with a baby half Ghoul so you don't need to worry about it." Kanou said as they trailed after Hide who was running about the house. "So after the baby is born it will live with me and Hide?" Kaneki asked hoping that at least the baby could live with them. "Well when it turns 7 we will start training and experimenting on it."

Kanou said. "Wait experiments?!" Kaneki nearly yelled. "Yes is there a problem?" Kanou asked as if they were discussing which candy was the best. "Yes there is you can't just go experimenting on a kid!" Kaneki exclaimed.

"Who's going to stop me?" Kanou asked. "Me and others not with physical force but verbal that way you have no way of legally hurting me since I haven't physically hurt anyone according to that contract that was signed before we left my containment so as long as I don't kill hurt or threaten anyone physically I have done nothing wrong." Kaneki said smartly. Kanou was speechless that the Ghoul had the nerve to stand up to him. "I'm going to do it whether you like it or not." Kanou finally responded. "I'd like to see you try and Hide won't agree to it the baby is his baby not yours no matter what." Kaneki said. "You will see it my way eventually." Kanou said and walked away. "No I won't." Kaneki said but Kanou was already gone.

"Kaneki come check out my new room!" Hide said excitedly grabbing Kaneki's hand and dragging him upstairs before Kaneki could say ok. "Look at it!" Hide said pointing to a bright room with a king size bed and huge TV along with an attached bathroom. "Cool." Kaneki said smiling at his excited friend glad to see him happy. "Come on Neki your room is right next to mine!" Hide said dragging Kaneki along once again. Kaneki just followed along glad Hide seemed to be taking his pregnancy well considering it was forced upon him.

"Look its so big! And has as separate room for your training!" Hide practically yelled into Kaneki's ear. "Ok Hide that's very exciting but could you quite down please?" Kaneki asked patiently. "Fine." Hide pouted lowering his voice. "Thank you." Kaneki replied then went to inspect the room. After approving of it he and Hide looked around the rest of the house then went to the car to retrieve there stuff. Which Hide made Kaneki carry all of it. After Kanou leaving he started carrying Hide's stuff to his room in which he found his friend asleep. So he decided to unpack all of his friends stuff for him since he was just to adorable to wake up even though it was early. After unpacking everything Kaneki went to bed not even bothering changing. The next morning Kaneki was greeted by a waffle breath Hide. "Hey sleepy head wake up." Hide said facing Kaneki. "Ugh fi-" Suddenly Kaneki's form tightened and Kaneki ran to the

bathroom. The sound of barfing could be heard. "Oh yeah the smell of human food is gross to him." Hide thought to himself then ran to the bathroom to help Kaneki. When Hide got there Kaneki was up against the wall heavily breathing. "Sorry Neki I forgot that it smells gross." Hide apologized sitting next to him. "It's ok I just had woken up I was just surprised." Kaneki said getting up.

Then Hide heaved himself up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth!" Hide shouted running to the bathroom as Kaneki walked to the kitchen for water. "Ok thank you." Kaneki shouted back. After getting his water Kaneki decided to search symptoms of pregnancy and their was a lot. One of them was barfing and mood swings. Fabulous a moody Hide. That was going to be interesting. Yup. As Kaneki started looking through more sights. Then Hide came down. "Hey what you looking at?" Hide asked walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Nothing just some books I'm thinking about getting." Kaneki lied. "BORING!" Hide declared. "Well what do you want to do?" Kaneki asked patiently. "What about we find a park!"

Hide said excitedly. "Ok just let me alert the CCG were we are going I don't want to get in trouble because we didn't tell them we were going park hunting." Kaneki said. "Ok Neki." Hide said laughing at the last part Kaneki said. "Ok we will have Akira take you. She and Amon are right next door." Kanou said. "Ok but why next door?" Kaneki asked. "So that they are near by if anything happens or you try anything." Kanou said adding on the last part with malice in his voice. "Ok." Kaneki said replying making sure his voice showed no fear. "Goodbye." Kaneki said and hung up. "We can go?" Hide asked hopefully. "Yes we can go." Kaneki said smiling at his human. "Yay!" Hide said cheering. "Ok let's go get Akira but first you change."

Kaneki said looking at Hide's old sweat pants and T shirt. "Fine but you have to change to." Hide said pointing to Kaneki's current clothing. "Fine." Kaneki said. "Oh and I unpacked your stuff for you so don't worry about looking in the box's." Kaneki said. "Ok thank you Neki!" Hide said hugging his Best friend and then letting go to go change. "No problem then Kaneki went to his room to change.

 **Ok guys part two done! Sorry for any mistakes. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M BACK! AND MORE MISERABLE THEN EVER! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

After both boys changed and Kaneki forced Hide to wear a jacket since it was raining and he didn't want his friend to "catch a cold" as Kaneki put it.

Hide reluctantly put on a jacket and Kaneki grabbed an Umbrella that had been with all Hide's belongings. "Ok let's go." Kaneki said and just as they reached the door their was a knock. "Probably Akira." Kaneki said. Then opened the door. "Hi Akira!" Hide said greeting her cheerfully. "Hello Hide you seem to be taking this all well." Akira greeted cautiously observing Hide and Kaneki. "Well yeah I always did want a kid but I was gonna adopt and it was going to be later on..." Hide said trailing off.

"Oh well I know I want one as soon as Amon and I are married when that dork proposes!" Akira said. "Oh it'll be great when he does! You have to invite us to your wedding!" Hide said excitedly.

"We will." Akira said smiling kindly at Hide. "Yay!" Hide said. "Isn't that exciting Kaneki?" Hide asked. "Yeah really exciting." Said Kaneki trying to hide his boredom since it was clear Hide got along with these people so he had to attempt to be polite for Hide.

"Ok let's go now!" Hide exclaimed excitedly. "Ok go get in the car." Akira said walking towards a car with CCG on it. "Ok!" Hide said grabbing Kaneki's hand and dragging him to the car. "Slow down!" Kaneki said trying to get the boy to slow down to some extent. "Only if you can catch me!" Said Hide moving faster. "Fine you asked for it." Kaneki said and leaped forward grabbing Hide and then carrying him bridal style. "Put me down!" Hide demanded face a cherry red. "No because then your going to run again." Kaneki said. "I promise I won't." Hide said. "No plus I wouldn't want you to get to wet." Kaneki said walking through some forming puddles. "But-" But he was cut off as Kaneki shushed him. "Good." Kaneki said and then they reached the car were Akira was muttering something about missing her soap opera. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." Akira sighed. "Hey when you and Amon have kids you can take them to the park! So you should know where the best parks are!" Hide said cheerily. "True." Said Akira. "Hide are you buckled?" Kaneki asked the bouncy blonde.

"No." Hide said in worry free voice. "Buckle up then." Kaneki said. "No Hide said crossing his arms. "Fine I'll do it for you." Kaneki said reaching over and buckling Hide's seatbelt. "So protective." Hide said laughing.

"Whatever." Kaneki grumbled. "Ok boys can we not be out to long since it's raining and I'm tired." Akira asked patiently. "Ok." Hide said bouncing up and down. "Hey calm down Hide your going to hit your head." Kaneki said. "No." Hide said. "Yes." Kaneki said as they pulled out of the drive way "No." Hide said more firmly. "Yes." Said Kaneki instantly grabbing Hide so the boy was pressed up against him. "Maybe if you would've listen and be safe I wouldn't have to do these things." Kaneki said looking at his blushing friend.

Hide said nothing and looked out the other window blushing furiously. Soon they arrived at a nearby park and as soon as they did Hide demanded that Kaneki let go. Which Kaneki did reluctantly. The two got out of the car along with Akira then Hide started to make a move to run when Kaneki grabbed his hand. "No Hide you stay with me what if a ghoul tries to get to you you always do smell nice so a ghoul would definitely go after you." Kaneki said. "Fine." Said Hide allowing himself to give in. Kaneki just started walking taking Hide with him Akira trailing behind them. After about an half an hour of exploring and playing on the equipment Hide decided he liked this park.

"I am glad you like this one Hide because this is the closest one I'm willing to drive to." Akira said. "Ok!" Hide said skipping along. "I'm hungry!" Hide said whining suddenly.

"Well when we get back to the house I'll make lunch for you." Kaneki offered. "Yay!" Hide said happily. "Now remember Hide buckle up and sit still on the car if you don't want me to treat you like a kid." Kaneki said as they reached the car in the now pouring rain. "Ok." Hide said climbing in the car with a cute pout on his face. "Good now remember what happens if you don't." Kaneki said kinda wanting his friend to disobey because he liked to be able to hug Hide for long amounts of time. Not just because he liked hugs it was because he Ken Kaneki was in love with his best friend he always had loved him since the moment they met and lucky for Kaneki Hide did disobey Kaneki so once again he got to hug the boy close. Hide would be protected along with his baby.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! And I am sad because I have school tomorrow and Tuesday. *cries* Also for an extra amount of happiness to your day I will clarify that Hide was wearing Kaneki's jacket in this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps I'm back! I am sorry if I forget to update or something I have a lot going on in my life. Ok to the** **story**

As Hide sat their pressed tightly against Kaneki he started blinking tiredly to stay awake and shivered a bit since Akira still wouldn't turn up the heat in the car so Kaneki shrugged off his jacket carefully placing it on the a very sleepy Hide. "Hey you can go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get their." Kaneki said adjusting the jacket over Hide. "Ok thanks Neki." Hide said starting to snuggle closer to the white haired ghoul. "No problem." Kaneki said.

Out of the corner of his eye Kaneki could've sworn he had seen Akira smile lightly at his actions towards the human. Then a few minutes later Hide was asleep.

About ten minutes later they arrived at their houses. Akira was about to announce they were their but Kaneki made a quite motion pointing to a sleeping Hide to which Akira understood and turned off the car and exited it waiting for Kaneki to exit with Hide. Kaneki gently taking Hide with him got out of the car carrying the boy bridal style. Akira closed their door and then locked the car then proceeded to walk them to their house.

She waved goodbye as Kaneki carried Hide into the house and Kaneki watched as Akira clicked a button on a remote which he supposed was to lock the house as she had clicked it before opening the door to.

Carrying Hide to the couch he set the human down before proceeding to gently shake him awake. "Huh what were are we?" Asked Hide clearly confused since the last place he was when he was awake was a car not a house. "I carried you in you looked to peaceful to wake." Kaneki said. "But now you wake me up?" Hide asked annoyed.

"Yes you said you were hungry so I will make you lunch." Kaneki said. "You sure I know it smells bad." Hide said looking at his friend with warm brown eyes. "I'm sure." Kaneki said. "Can you make Turkey Sandwich's please?" Hide asked. "Sure just Sandwich's though?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah and can you make popcorn with it?" Hide asked. "Sure." Kaneki said and started looking in the fridge and cabinets hoping they had what Hide asked for and luckily they did. Kaneki pulled his shirt over his nose revealing some of his back muscles. He looked back to Hide who seemed to diverted his attention to Kaneki and unconsciously staring at Kaneki's back but looked away instantly blushing as he realized Kaneki saw him staring. Kaneki just turned back around without a word a smirked a bit.

"Hey Hide want any cheese on it?" Kaneki asked through his shirt mask. "Yes please!" Hide said trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice from earlier from when he was staring at Kaneki. "Ok. Why don't you watch TV and see if anything good is on it." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said a reached for the remote on the coffee table then turned on the TV.

As Kaneki made Hide's lunch he started thinking what will the baby be like? How will it be treated? What will happen to him and Hide once the baby is born? Will they get to name the baby? So many questions. Just then Hide broke his train of thought by sneaking up behind him then throwing his arms over Kaneki's shoulders. "Hey Hide." Kaneki said as he finished preparing Hide's lunch. "You almost done there Hide asked. "Yup all finished." Kaneki said handing Hide the plate with the Sandwich and the bag of popcorn.

"Thanks Neki can you check to see if we have Soda?" Hide asked hopefully. "Sure go take your food and sit down on the couch I'll bring it to you." Kaneki said. "Ok thanks Neki." Hide said carrying his food to the couch.

After about five minutes of looking Kaneki finally found the soda. He then took the beverage to Hide who took it happily popping it open. Kaneki then took a blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over himself and Hide. "Really Neki a blanket in August?" Hide said. "Yes it is late August and rainy at that and I get cold easily." Kaneki said. "Fine." Hide said. "So what are we gonna watch?" Kaneki asked. "Aladdin! Some American made kids movie!" Hide said excitedly. "Why a kids movie?" Kaneki asked. "And make our child know more about Aladdin then I do?!" Hide said shocked. "I think not!" Hide said. "Oh my gosh he referred to the baby as our child!" Kaneki thought happily. "Whatever you say." Kaneki said.

"Shhh! Its starting but a hand over Kaneki's mouth to which he responded to by lightly nipping his hand. "HEY!" Hide yelled. "Shhh the movie is starting." Kaneki said smirking. Hide then set his popcorn bowl down walked to the fridge grabbed a water drank it as Kaneki watched with curiosity then walked back over to the couch and sat himself right in Kaneki's lap hoping to embarrass his friend. Instead Kaneki just wrapped his arms around Hide to make sure he couldn't get away and rested his head on Hide's shoulder.

"Kaneki so how soon are you going to let me go?" Hide asked. "It depends you make a pretty nice teddy bear and I'm tired." Kaneki said. "Ughhhhh!" Hide exclaimed. So there they sat for a bit watching Aladdin. Then it started storming. A loud crash was heard causing Hide to jump. Hide was terrified of storms. Kaneki then pushed Hide off his lap and ran upstairs not giving Hide time to speak in a flash he was back with blankets and pillows. "What are you doing?" Hide asked shaking slightly from the storm. "Just watch." Kaneki said. Then he started surrounding Hide with pillows and blankets. Then eventually cuddled next to Hide pulling him close.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Kaneki said. "Good I need to be taken care of especially with are baby coming. "That's why I'm here." Kaneki said. Then another bout of Thunder with lightning struck. Hide squeaked in surprise and then instantly hid his face in Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki turned up the TV louder to drown out the sounds of the storm. They watched the rest the movie like this and continued watching movies all day. Hide eventually stopped for a quick dinner.

He ate quickly brushed his teeth then retreated back to the couch. It was about 10 and still storming. As they turned on another movie the thunder began to drown out the TV and the lights flickered causing Hide to have a death grip on Kaneki then they went out. "The lights! They went out Hide said starting to panic. "Hey calm down I'll get my tablet and that will have light." Kaneki said gently removing Hide from him and grabbing his tablet only for Hide to grab back onto him. "Hey it's ok nothing will happen to you I'll kill anyone who ever hurts you again." Kaneki said gently stroking his hair. "I love you Kaneki." Hide said turning to look at beautiful grey eye's. Then Kaneki yanked him forward into a kiss. Hide practically melted. "Love you to." Kaneki said after pulling away from a shocked yet happy Hide.

 **Hey guys sorry if their were mistakes I was in a rush to finish. Well bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends just to let you know guests can now comment on my stories again! Yay! * Cricket's chirp in background* Ok to the story!**

"So are we dating now?" Hide asked curiously and hopefully as he sat there wrapped in Kaneki's arms.

"Yes I believe we are." Kaneki said. "Good so now I can do this whenever I want!" Then Hide whipped around and kissed him. Then broke away. "Hey I'm getting tired let's go to sleep." Kaneki said shifting into a more comfortable position for the both of them. "But its still dark and the power is still out and I'm scared." Hide said motioning to the dark room.

"Hey remember what I said I will protect you." Kaneki said pulling the human closer. "I know but I've always been scared of the dark you know that!" Hide said clinging to Kaneki tighter. "You know what let's contact Akira and Amon and see what's going on." Kaneki said reaching for the tablet so he could email them since a phone had not been provided yet. "Don't leave me!" Hide squeaked scaredly. "Hide I'm not even moving five inches!" Kaneki said shifting so he could find his tablet in the mass of blankets.

"Hide your going to have to get off me so I can find it." Kaneki said finally. "IN THE DARK NO!" Hide said in fear. "Hide! Do you want light?!" Kaneki asked firmly. "Yes." He replied shrinking slightly. "Then let go I promise you'll be ok and I'm sorry for scaring you I just lost my temper." Kaneki said looking down guiltily. "Its ok." Hide said. Then Kaneki lifted Hide up shocking the boy slightly and placed him on a nearby sofa chair. Kaneki then found the tablet and turned on its flashlight. "Ok Hide you can come back on the couch." Kaneki said shining the light on Hide. "Mmmm carry me." Hide said lazily. "Hide you have legs." Kaneki said. "I know but I'm tired." Hide said yawning cutely. "Fine." Kaneki said setting the tablet on the table and picking up Hide then set him on the couch.

"I'm going to email them now." Kaneki said grabbing the tablet. "Ok." Hide said yawning eyes starting to struggle to stay awake. "Hey go to sleep your safe with me." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said and within minutes he fell asleep. Kaneki then contacted Akira and Amon. They said there power was out as well and a tree had fallen on their porch so they couldn't leave until someone came and removed the tree.

Kaneki responded saying Hide was asleep on the couch and safe. He then put the tablet down turned its light out and sat next to the dozing Hide. Hide then started to stir in his sleep and woke up. "Why is the light out?" Hide mumbled. "I turned it off." Kaneki said. "Turn it back on." Hide demanded sleepily. "No Hide we have to save it's power." Kaneki said firmly. "But I scared." Hide said his voice starting to shake. "Hey if I stay with you will you sleep?" Kaneki offered. "Maybe." Hide said. "Fine then come here my sunshine." Kaneki said settling next to Hide and pulling a blanket over them. "Better?" Kaneki asked. "Almost." Hide said and then curled closer and was resting his head against Kaneki's chest. "Now its better." Hide said wrapping his arms around Kaneki. "Now go to sleep." Kaneki said ruffling Hide's hair.

"Fine goodnight." Hide said then drifted off into the land of sleep. They slept for a few hours until Hide woke up. "Kaneki." Hide said shaking the white haired boy awake. "What is it Hide?" Kaneki asked tiredly. "I had a bad dream." Hide said. "What was it about?" Kaneki asked worryingly. "They took you and the baby...and started experimenting on you guys in the most horrible of ways...and then torturing you...and then the-they killed you!" Hide said sobbing into Kaneki's chest.

"Well when the baby is born I will protect him or her and you we will be ok." Kaneki said. "Kaneki I don't want to lose you again." Hide said his voice shaking again. "Never again will I leave you Hide.

Ok even if I have to cross all of Japan and farther to make sure of it." Kaneki said giving kissing Hides forehead. "Hey what about we tell stories like we did when we were kids?" Kaneki suggested seeing Hide needed some cheering up. "Yeah!" Hide said smiling some.

"Ok who wants to start?" Kaneki asked. "You should Kaneki you always told the best stories." Hide said smiling remembering how he would always force Kaneki to tell stories at their sleepovers. After about an hour of story telling Hide was back asleep arms wrapped around Kaneki.

Kaneki then decided to go back to sleep since the human was asleep and comfortable seeming. For some reason he couldn't fall back asleep though. So there he sat quietly taking in Hide's scent and softly stroking his hair. In time he fell asleep and both he and Hide slept peacefully the rest of the night.

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hoped you enjoyed! I might do a cute Christmas oneshot on the side to for you guys it depends on how much time I have with homework. Anyways bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends. Who wants to here a real story from my life real quick? Probably no but I don't care. I was sitting in math class one day and my teacher asked what's 1000-7 Oh my gosh my head shot up my hands shook and almost cried. She even knew she made a Tokyo ghoul reference and I yelled you watch Tokyo ghoul?! And she was like yes. My math teacher watches anime. Crazy right? Ok to the story!**

The two boys woke up that morning in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs both about to fall of the couch. Kaneki had woken first with Hide almost completely off the couch only him holding the boy tightly against him kept him from falling.

So there he lay waiting for Hide to wake. So as he waited he thought. About the past and the future. After about ten minutes Hide woke and as he moved to stretch ended up falling off the couch taking Kaneki with him. "OUCH!" Hide yelled. "Thats what we get for not using the futon feature." Kaneki grumbled. "Yup." Hide said.

"Hey you think Akira and Amon have gotten out yet?" Kaneki asked. " Yeah probably since if we tried to escape or something it'd be hard for them to get out and stop us." Hide said wrapping his arms around Kaneki and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Want me to see if we have any breakfast you might want?" Kaneki asked. "Sure see if there is anything sugary in their. If not I don't want it!" Hide said. "Ok." Kaneki said. "Hey Hide." Kaneki said both still on the floor. "What?" Hide asked nestling closer to Kaneki. "You gotta let me go if you want breakfast." Kaneki said. "I don't know if breakfast is worth letting go of you." Hide said starting press kisses onto Kaneki's neck. "Hi-hide!" Kaneki stuttered as Hide continued going up and down his neck.

"What is it?" Hide asked pouting a bit. "Why are you doing that?" Kaneki asked cautiously. "Well your my boyfriend and I want to kiss my boyfriend who also happens to be very very hot. So I can't help it. Plus Neki you know how fast my mood changes because of my current state!" Hide said referring to the child growing inside of him.

"I know Hide I just wanted to know." Kaneki said. "Do you not like it? When I kiss you like that?" Hide asked he really didn't want to make Kaneki uncomfortable even if he was really super irresistible. "No Hide I love it when you do it I just wanted to know." Kaneki said turning around to press a kiss to the boys lips. But then Hide jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "What?!" Kaneki muttered to himself. He heard a cabinet door slam open and closed and walked into the kitchen. "Hide?" Kaneki asked sniffing around and listening closely. He then found the location he suspected Hide was hiding in and opened it. There Hide was curled up hiding with a smile on his face. "Found you!" Kaneki said smiling at the boy. "Aww man! I thought I did a good job hiding!" Hide whined.

"Maybe if I weren't half ghoul with advanced senses." Kaneki said now sitting on the floor next to the cabinet Hide was in.

"You cheater!" Hide exclaimed. "Oh well now come out to your cheater boyfriend." Kaneki said. "Ok only if you promise extra kisses tonight!" Hide said. "Deal." Kaneki said. Once Hide was out Kaneki's arms immediately went around him and lifted him into a princess hold. "What are you doing?" Hide asked looking up at the half ghoul with curious heart melting eye's. "Making sure you can't run when I ask you a question." Kaneki said firmly but lovingly. "Oh yippie." Hide said. "Now first question why are you so skinny and light?" Kaneki asked. "When I was looking for you I forgot to eat a lot." Hide answered honesty. "And question two were at these marks from they aren't from the CCG and they are scars from a knife." Kaneki said. Hide tensed up about this question and then began to try and escape to which Kaneki only brought him closer.

"Hide please tell me what there from." Kaneki said pressing a kiss to Hide's hair to calm him. "When you were missing everyday I would look and look. Then one day I went by Anteiku and saw you there you looked so happy and I was so lonely...I ended up running home and crying and I that's when I started cutting..." Hide finished off teary eyed and ashamed. "Hide why would you hurt yourself like that?" Kaneki asked sitting them both on the couch with Hide curled up against him. "I wanted to feel again when you left I started feeling less and less emotion because I didn't have you anymore and pain was the only thing that made me feel." Hide said body starting to shake with the urge to full on cry.

"Hide I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Kaneki said stroking Hides back. "Its fine your here now. That's all that matter's." Hide said tears running down his face. "I should've done more." Kaneki said. "Yes you should've maybe if you hadn't been so dumb then maybe your precious boyfriend wouldn't be in this mess." Rize practically sang in his head. "Shut up Rize." Kaneki thought. "Hey let's get cleaned up." Kaneki said chasing away the voice's. "Yeah." Hide said tear tracks lining his face.

"How am I supposed to get cleaned up? Isn't the power still out?" Hide pointed out. "True go sit in the bathroom and just wait a minute." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said. "Kaneki then went and grabbed a bottled water and walked to the bathroom to were Hide was awkwardly standing. "Here sit down." Kaneki said. He then poured water on the rag and started gently wiping Hide's face clean of tears and anything else. Then he set the rag down. "Better?" Kaneki asked gently. "Yeah." Hide said smiling. "Good." Kaneki said then pulled him into a kiss. "Kaneki I gotta go change." Hide said warmly. "Ok so do I." Kaneki then pulled reluctantly away from Hide. "Don't worry we can continue later." Hide said. "Good." Kaneki said and both went to their respective rooms to change. About ten minutes later both went back downstairs just as their was a knock on the door.

"Probably Akira and Amon." Hide suggested. "Yeah probably." Kaneki said. They opened their door to the two. "We have a few questions." Akira said. "Ok then come in." Hide said as Kaneki stood protectively by him. "We would like to know how the ghouls you worked with for got their food before since we discovered after reviewing footage from the battle with the one ghoul we noticed it tryed not to hurt anyone. And we wondered how and why was it so peaceful." Amon explained. "Well she and some other ghouls I know ate suicide and murder victims so they didn't have to hurt anyone.

I did to but it was very hard at first." Kaneki explained. "Ok well we are having some trouble obtaining enough meat for you and we need some help." Amon explained. "Well on one condition I contact them you lift all charges against them and they get to live freely." Kaneki said. "Deal."

The two said. "And I want it documented and copy's made." Kaneki said. "It will be done." Akira agreeded. "Now hurry up with it." Kaneki said. "Ok you will have to come with us." Amon said. "Ok." Kaneki said. The two went put shoes on and followed the the investigators to the car. "Now Hide buckle your seat belt correctly." Kaneki firmly said. "No." Hide protested childishly. "Your gonna do this again?" Kaneki asked. "Yup!" Hide said. So Kaneki repeated the process of buckling Hide up himself then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You guys are a couple?!" The two investigator's shouted in perfect sync. "Yup!" Hide said happily. "Well at least they get along." Amon said.

"True." Akira said. They went to the CCG got the papers signed and made then drove to Anteiku. "Guys please be nice and don't make them feel threatened." Kaneki asked. "Ok." The investigators said. Kaneki led the way into the Cafe were Touka was taking orders. "Kaneki?!" Touka asked eyes widening. "Yeah its me." Kaneki said. "Who are these people?" Touka asked cautiously. "What Touka-Chan! You don't remember me?!" Hide asked with mock shock. "I wasn't talking to you." Touka said rolling her eyes. "We are here to ask for your services but can we talk somewhere more private?" Akira asked. "Sure." Touka said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 **Ok guys that's it I will update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup I'm here living. With short hair that looks horrible. I had long hair but THEN MY MOM DECIDED TO HAVE IT CUT. LIKE WHAT THE HECK? I JUST WANNA CURL UP IN MY BED AND NEVER COME OUT.**

Touka led the four to the back room but first closed up shop. "So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Touka trying to appear normal a carefree. "Touka you don't have to hide it they know they came here in peace though they need the cafes help." Kaneki explained quickly and nervously. "Ok what does the CCG want?" Touka asked.

"Well we need you to supply us for meat for Kaneki we are keeping him under close watch along with Hide and we are having trouble getting enough meat." Akira explained. "So you came to us?" Touka asked still skeptical. "Yes we know you take people who have killed themselves and have been killed through murder for food and we would appreciate it if you could provide enough for Kaneki." Akira explained.

"Sure but what do we get out of this? The other ghouls?" Touka asked. "Well all charges against you are lifted and I was thinking maybe you could live in peace and be able to visit your friend." Akira said. "I'll speak with the manager first but I'm sure he'll agree. Wait here I'll call him." Touka said getting out her phone and walking into the hall. After a few minutes she came back in.

"He agrees to the deal he'll be here soon to talk out the details with you Guys and sign some contracts." Touka said getting up. "Ok." Akira said. "We will wait here for him." Akira decided. "Ok." Touka said. "I'll be in the shop if you need me and if you need to find something or want something ask Kaneki he knows his way around here. Somewhat." Touka added as she left the room.

"So Kaneki could you make us some coffee." Akira said. "Ok." Kaneki said getting up reluctantly. "Hey help me up I'm coming with you!" Hide demanded. "Ok." Kaneki said then with immense strength pulled the boy up. "No need to show off Neki!" Hide teased affectionately. While Kaneki blushed at the fact he had been called Neki in front of two investigators who were trying their best not to laugh. Kaneki just hid his face in Hide's shoulder. "Let's go make that coffee." Hide said. The two left the room and went to make the coffee. They came back a little later with an annoyed looking Kaneki and grinning Hide.

"Here is your coffee sorry if it doesn't taste to good a certain someone decided to try and help." Kaneki said looking directly at Hide. "Love you to!" Hide said quickly pecking him on the cheek. Touka walked in moments later to them followed by the manager. "Here he is." Touka said. "Thank you." Akira said. "No problem." Touka said briskly walking out of the room. "So just sign the papers and we should be good." Akira said handing him the papers. "Hey is Hinami here?" Kaneki asked quitely to the manager. "Yes she is would you like me to get her?" The manager asked.

"Yes please." Kaneki said. "Excuse me for a moment." The manager said getting up. "Ok." Akira said. In a few minutes he was back again. "She will be here in a few moments." He said to Kaneki. "Ok." Kaneki said. "Now if you guys want some advice on how to deal with baby half ghoul's come here my wife who was human we had a baby who was half ghoul now I don't know where my child is now but I can also warn Hide here of some of what might happen when he gets deeper into his term. Now since he is male it might vary a bit." Yoshimure said gesturing to Hide. "Hello." Said a shy voice from the door. "Kaneki?!" The voice said excitedly then ran over to him hugging him. "Hinami!" Kaneki said excitedly hugging back. "Its been so long!" Hinami said. "It has! I want you to meet someone Hinami he is very important to me and we've known each other since we were kids." Kaneki said.

"This is Hide my boyfriend." Kaneki gesturing fondly his boyfriend. "Nice to meet you I'm Hinami and if you dare hurt big brother you'll regret it." Hinami said voice darkening. "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it I think the most I can do is make his coffee wrong." Hide said smiling. Hinami then laughed warmly. Touka then came back into the room frantic looking. "Hinami what are you doing in here with these humans?!" Touka said worried looking. "Don't worry Big sister I'll be fine." Hinami said reassuringly. "I'm staying in here with you guys." Touka said moving to take a seat. "Ok." Hinami said. After a little bit the two investigators lead the half ghoul and the human to the car.

 **Ok guys I may not update this week cause my week is gonna be busy I have an eye appointment cause I might need glasses because my vision test I kinda failed it. Oh well. I also have school to Thursday then I go on Vacation to Christmas Eve and something tells me imma have a lot of homework. So yep. Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! And a happy new year's! If I don't update next week and the week after. Ok bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends this chapter is about torturing these cinnamon rolls with Hide's lovely side effects of pregnancy! Why am I doing this because my life is a wreck and I want to torture someone.**

The investigators dropped Hide and Kaneki off at their house then left. Hide went to make a Sandwich while Kaneki went to take a shower since the power was back on. The two went about their day with a couple cuddles and kisses. Ok more then a couple. Kaneki once again insisted on making Hide dinner which was Ramen noodles. Hide made a dumb joke about it and Kaneki silenced the boy by kissing him. Hide ate then showered and prepared for bed.

"Kaneki I'm tired." Hide complained on the couch. "Then go to bed." Kaneki said from his book. "Well I'm gonna be so lonely and I'm also bored." Hide whined. "What do you want me to do?" Kaneki sighed putting his book down. "Carry me up to bed then cuddles." Hide demanded. "Ok." Kaneki said a blush dusting his face.

"Yay!" Hide said happily as Kaneki lifted the boy up bridal style. "Your room or mine?" Kaneki asked. "Mine! Cause maybe we can play video games to!" Hide said excitedly. "What do you want video games or cuddles?" Kaneki asked with a small amused smile. "Video games then cuddles!" Hide declared. "Ok." Kaneki said. Kaneki then carried Hide up the stairs to Hide's room so they could play video games then cuddle as Hide declared excitedly.

"So what do you wanna play first?" Hide asked as they sat on the bed with Hide basically in Kaneki's lap while Kaneki's chin rested lightly on Hide's hair. "I don't know you choose." Hide said leaning more into Kaneki. "What about Mario cart?" Kaneki suggested. "Yeah! I'm gonna totally beat you!" Hide said confidently and boastingly. "I'm sure you will." Kaneki said affectionately. "Now are you gonna let me set up the game or no?" Kaneki asked. "Ugh fine!" Hide groaned then moved so Kaneki could set the game up. With speed Kaneki set up the game and then handed a controller to Hide. "Thanks." Hide said affectionately bumping shoulders with Kaneki. "No problem." Kaneki making the next move by positioning an arm around Hide's Shoulder causing the boy to snuggle closer. "I call Mario and Bowser!" Hide said yawning a bit as he said it. "Ok I guess I'll take Toad and Baby Mario." Kaneki said. "Why small characters?" Hide asked. "Because they go faster." Kaneki said as if it was obvious. "Oh." Hide said. "I thought you were the smart one when it came to video games!" Kaneki teased. "Shut up!" Hide said tackling Kaneki.

"Never." Kaneki said smiling up at Hide. "Fine then I'll make you!" Hide said pulling Kaneki into a kiss. "Hmm maybe I'll mess with you more if this is were it gets me." Kaneki said against Hide's lips. "User!" Hide teased getting up. "I am not!" Kaneki said. "Yes you are you used your cuteness to make me kiss you so you would shut up!" Hide said dramatically but jokingly.

"Did not." Kaneki said pulling Hide into another kiss. This time Hide said nothing but practically melted into Kaneki's arms. "Are we still going to play video games?" Kaneki asked breaking the kiss. "No I want cuddles." Hide said snuggling up to Kaneki. "Ok." Kaneki said turning off the TV and setting the controllers on the nightstand.

He then positioned himself so he lay facing Hide and wrapped his arms around Hide's still very thin waist and hugged him close. He then started peppering kisses in Hide's hair then moved down to his neck causing Hide to squeak in surprise. "What?" Kaneki asked stopping for a moment. "Nothing I was just a bit surprised." Hide said as he snuggled even closer. Eventually they both fell asleep.

It was about One in the morning when Hide awoke and ran to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth and the other holding his stomach and he awoke a very confused Kaneki who ran after him. Seeing Hide throwing up he held the boys hair back as he threw up and spoke warm comforting words. Finally when Hide was done he practically fell onto Kaneki eyes closed in exhaustion. "Ugh I feel miserable." Hide said panting a bit. "Its gonna be ok." Kaneki said getting up lifting Hide up with him. He then took a small Towel and used it to rinse off Hide's face. "Thanks Kaneki." Hide said tiredly. "Its nothing." Kaneki said setting the towel in a dirty laundry pile. He then picked up an exhausted Hide carrying him to bed. The throwing up lasted for awhile about two weeks almost everyday and every time Kaneki would hold back Hide's hair clean his face and carry him to bed as Hide fell asleep before they reached there bed and in that time he noticed Hide's stomach expanded some but he still looked very skinny which was worrisome to the half ghoul.

As about 4 months passed Kaneki got Hide to eat more but the cravings for certain foods helped mainly he wanted plain Spaghetti noodles with hot sauce it was a weird craving but Hide seemed to like it so it was made. He also got upset when Kaneki refused to put down his book he would often start crying and lock himself up somewhere only coming out for Akira as Hide put it when he in one of his moods "the only one who understands him." Akira often used this against Amon and Kaneki much to their dismay.

 **Sorry it took awhile to update I've been really busy lately and been dealing with alot also I personally like spaghetti noodle with hot sauce so don't judge! Also the thing about smaller karts going faster is true as well for some games**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi** **friends sorry about if I don't update a lot I have a lot going on nothing bad.**

Hide was now another two months in six months to be exact. He and Kaneki now slept in the same bed it was very soothing to Hide when the baby was kicking really hard for Kaneki to start rubbing his stomach calming both Hide and the baby. Every thing was very peaceful even security lightened up which seemed like a good thing until one night.

Kaneki and Hide were both asleep Kaneki's arms protectively around his waist. Then there was a loud crashing noise it caused Kaneki to pull Hide closer up against him. "Hmm? What's going on?" Hide mumbled sleepily snuggling closer to Kaneki. Kaneki tiredly sniffed the air to see what was happening. "Ghouls!" Kaneki said kakugan flashing. There was a loud thumping noise and Kaneki quickly got up and locked up the door. "Its him..." Kaneki said appearing more frightened. "Who?" Hide whisper yelled.

"Shhh!" Kaneki said. Hide moved over and grabbed his phone moving to call Amon and Akira. Honey brown eyes looking panicked. Suddenly the ghoul who had invaded Kaneki's home busted through the door. Kaneki's Kangune then flowered behind him "Don't touch him." Kaneki growled standing in front of Hide protectively. "Why should I listen to you?" Nico replied in a very creepily happy way. "Because if you even dare touch him I will murder you slowly and painfully with no hesitation at all." Kaneki said growling. "Why I'm hurt Kaneki! I thought we were friends! Buddies!" Nico said with fake hurt.

"In your dreams. What do you want anyways? You know the CCG will come busting in and kill you any second now." Kaneki said casually running a hand through his hair. "Revenge!" Nico said advancing slowly towards Kaneki. "I'm going to kill that human you care so much about just like you killed Yamori!" Nico said. "Your not going to get past me." Kaneki said confidentially and with that he charged. Kangune aiming straight for Nico's stomach.

If he could just weaken him enough to demobilize him then the CCG could capture him and take him for questioning.

They fought for a bit all the while Hide watched from his bed looking terrified while he protectively held his arms over his stomach not wanting harm to come to his baby which he was pregnant with. Eventually Kaneki started tiring and gradually became weaker allowing Nico the chance to snatch up Hide. "I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully if you take one more step." Nico said crazily. "Get your filthy hands off him!" Kaneki screamed. Suddenly as Nico was about kill Hide Akira and Amon and some other investigators came crashing through the windows stopping Nico from killing Hide and getting him away from the human.

Kaneki remained were he stood Kangune still emerged from his back. "Hide!" Kaneki breathed happily running to his human pulling him into a protective hug.

"I can't believe I almost lost you I should've been stronger then that disgusting ghoul would've never even touched you. I love you so much I can't lose you." Kaneki said crying into Hide's shoulder. "I know I love you to." Hide said leaning more onto Kaneki.

"Hate to interrupt but we need to take you to head quarters to keep you both safe and feed him in case if their are more ghouls around." Akira said looking irritated and tired. "Ok but can we both change first and shower?" Kaneki asked gesturing to his ruined clothes. "Make it quick you each have 10 minutes to shower and 5 minutes to get changed. Hide you can get yourself together first go!" Akira said exhaustion clear in her eyes. "Ok." Hide said gently placing a hand over his stomach. "Baby kicking again?" Kaneki gently asked. "No its just kinda of a thing I do now." Hide said honey brown eyes warm and protective of the life he was holding. "Ok." Kaneki said his posture still protective. "Ok Kaneki we need you to help haul this out away from here and into containment." Akira said. "Ok." Kaneki said and went off to help.

 **I'm sorry the chapter is short I just kinda have writers block right now and I'm also very determined to try and upload as soon as possible and I was away for the weekend so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11

After the incident security was upped and now the pair slept in Kaneki's room. Although at the CCG they ran into Mado who started ranting on about all the quinques he would mass produce using the baby once it was old enough causing Kaneki to possesively wrap his arm around Hide while Hide placed a protective hand over his stomach while Akira tried to pull her dad away clearly embarrassed.

After it was all over a peaceful 3 months passed and Hide was now 9 months pregnant and they could tell the baby was coming any day now and Hide excitedly paced around waiting for the day to come when there child would be born. That day finally came on a cold gloomy day early in the morning. "KANEKI WAKE UP THE BABY IS COMING!" Hide yelled into Kaneki's ear. Kaneki practically flew out of bed hearing that and rushed to the phone to call Akira and Amon. "Yes?" Hide heard Akira ask sleepily. "The baby is coming!" Kaneki said trying not to yell. "Finally it was taking forever." Akira said.

"Do something call a ambulance I don't care just help him!" Kaneki said screaming at Akira now. While Hide watched clearly wanting some actual help. "Try and just keep him comfortable for now I'll be over with a car." Akira said calmly into the phone. "Hurry up!" Kaneki yelled at her then hung up. "You done yelling?" Hide asked. "Yes." Kaneki said. "Ok good now help me." Hide said honey brown orbs wide. "Ok." Kaneki said. So for a good 20 minutes he sat there trying to calm Hide down. Then a car finally pulled up and Akira knocked on the door. "Hey the car is here." Kaneki said to Hide who was on the couch looking impatient. "Finally." Hide said pulling himself up.

Kaneki ran over to him helping him to the door. They then got Hide to the car and drove to the hospital. "Kaneki do you think it will be a boy or girl? I hope its a girl!" Hide said excitedly. "It might be." Kaneki said. They soon arrived at the hospital and Hide was quickly put in a birthing room and that's when the major screaming and yelling started. "WHY CAN'T THIS DAMN BABY JUST BE BORN ALREADY?!" Hide screamed causing everyone to jump startled. "It's going to take awhile." Akira said rubbing her forehead. So there they sat for 3 hours of Kaneki holding Hide's hand and listening to Hide scream. "Shhh it's gonna be ok." Kaneki kept saying occasionally gently rubbing Hide's stomach with his free hand and Hide would either reply very irritated saying that Kaneki was not the one giving birth to a baby half ghoul he was. Then other times Kaneki would try and distract him by asking what he might want to name the baby when he or she was born.

At some point during everything Hide's hair ended up in a loose pony tail. Meanwhile Akira and Amon stood outside trying not to fall asleep in there chairs. Hide was holding Kaneki's hand so tight that if it had been a humans hand then there bones probably would've been broken or bruised but to Kaneki it was nothing.

"CAN'T YOU MAKE THE PROCESS FASTER OR SOMETHING?!" Hide yelled. "No." The doctor said. "KANEKI GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET ME A SODA!" Hide yelled releasing Kaneki's hand. "Ok what type?"

Kaneki asked. "ANYTHING IS FINE JUST GET ME ONE!" Hide yelled. "Actually he can't have soda right now he can have water but no soda." The doctor said. "KANEKI GO GET ME A DAMN WATER." Hide yelled. "Ok." Kaneki meekly said. "GOOD NOW GO!" Hide Yelled at that Kaneki ran to get his water he was back in under a minute with water for Hide. "Ok just a few more Push's." The doctor said. "I should hope!" Hide said. Kaneki gently grabbed Hide's hand holding it telling him he was doing a great job. "Come on Hide your strong you got this." Kaneki encouraged. "Just ignore the pain and think of the beautiful baby we will have when this is over. Come on you can do it!" Kaneki said gently stroking Hide's hair with his free hand and a few more push's later their baby was finally born. "You did it Hide you did a great job." Kaneki said stroking his boyfriends sweaty hair.

"Yeah I did thanks Kaneki." Hide breathed. "When do you think they'll let us see the baby?" Hide asked. "I don't know I hope soon." Kaneki said glancing at the door and just at that moment a nurse walked in carrying the baby all wrapped up in a hospital blanket. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Hide asked sitting up. "Girl." The nurse replied. "YES!" Hide shouted doing a fist pump. "Can I hold my child?!" Hide asked hopefully. "Yes just let me show you how to hold the baby." The nurse then showed the couple how to hold the baby and then handed the baby to a excited Hide. "Awww your so cute and have pretty gray eyes just like your daddy!" Hide coed lovingly. "Hey Kaneki what should we name her?" Hide asked looking over to his boyfriend who was watching the two with fondness and love in his eyes. "Well you can decide if you want." Kaneki replied. "No I need help deciding a name!" Hide whined. "Ok what about Hayami meaning a rare and unusual beauty." Kaneki suggested. "Yes that is her name Hayami!" Hide declared. The baby then giggled at her new name being said.

"Look Kaneki she likes her name!" Hide said excitedly. Kaneki just smiled and laughed warmly. "Hey Kaneki when do you think we can head home?" Hide asked gently rocking the baby seeing she was almost asleep. "Probably soon." Kaneki said. "Hey go ask Akira." Hide said.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here?" Kaneki asked. "Yeah I'll be fine now go ask." Hide said. "Ok." Kaneki said running to get Akira. "Hey Akira when do you think me Hide and the baby can head home?" He asked. "Very soon Amon should be signing us out and getting the stuff for the baby." Akira said sipping her coffee. "Ok good." Kaneki said.

"Yeah whatever I just wanna go to sleep I'm tired." Akira said waving him off. Kaneki then headed back to Hide and told him they would be leaving soon. 'Hey do you have anything I can change into? And maybe ask if I can just rinse off before we go?" Hide asked.

"Yeah I brought you a change of clothes and there is a shower just over there." Kaneki said pointing over to a small door. Were a bag was sitting containing a change of clothing for Hide. "Ok thanks can you take Hayami for me?" Hide asked moving to try and hand the small sleeping baby over to Kaneki. "Yeah." Kaneki said gently and cautiously taking the baby. "Good now I'm going to get cleaned up!" Hide said running to the bathroom quickly grabbing the bag just as fast then closed the door. Kaneki then focused back on his small daughter and began gently rocking her.

The baby woke up and starting crying when Kaneki shifted a bit so Kaneki started gently singing to baby a lullaby Hide would always sing as kids to him whenever he was upset. Soon the baby was lulled back to sleep just as Hide walked in gently smiling at the pair. Instead of saying anything he just walked over and sat in the chair next to him and rested his head on Kaneki's shoulder and closed his eyes with a happy smile on his face.

Akira walked in to see the family and lightly smiled. "Hey you guys its time to go." She said as quite as possible seeing the sleeping baby. Hide got up with some effort he was still very sore while Kaneki carefully got up so he wouldn't disturb Hayami.

The baby just snuggled closer in response. They then walked out of the hospital and got into the car were there was now a car seat and Hide then put and buckled the baby in he might take chances but he wasn't going to take chances with his daughter. They then rode home to were the couple took their precious newborn in while Kaneki carried the crib to their room so they could keep an eye on the baby. He then told Hide to rest and while had to work on some things.

 **Ok guys the final chapter should be coming up next week! And what do you think Kaneki is working on? Also I promise there will be a sequel and it will be interesting. I'm not telling you guys anything yet though I will reveal some things in the final chapter though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys this should be the final chapter for this story and just to be clear there will be a sequel and I will be revealing some things at the end of the chapter and during the chapter its self most likely and I'd like to thank jy24 for all there support throughout the story and I hope you read the sequel whoever else is out there! Ok on with the story!**

So while Hide and the baby slept Kaneki made a phone call to an anonymous person. "Yes we will be there 12:00 o clock ok thank you bye." Then Kaneki hung up the house phone. He then walked into Hide and his shared bedroom and smiled fondly Hide was sprawled out across the bed hair sticking out in all directions while the Hayami slept peacefully in her crib. "I have to protect them." He said to himself.

Then he walked over and climbed into bed with Hide who in response snuggled right up against him. Kaneki then drifted off into sleep. A few hours later both Kaneki and Hide woke up to the sound of a baby crying. "I'll check on her." Kaneki said getting up. "Ok thank you Kaneki do you know were her food and diaper's are?" Hide asked eyes still sleep fogged.

"Yeah in the nursery." Kaneki replied gently lifting Hayami out of her crib gently hushing her and rocking her. "Come on let's go feed you." Kaneki said cradling the baby in his arms while Hide fondly watched the two.

The baby giggled a bit fisted her tiny little hands on to Kaneki's shirt. "Aww you to are so cute!" Hide coed from the bed. Kaneki blushed while Hayami giggled again. "Ok little one let's get you some food." Kaneki coed and walked to the nursery were her food was being kept.

He then set her down on the changing station and quickly got her bottle ready. Then balancing the baby and the bottle he walked back to his and Hide's room. Then he sat down on the bed next to Hide and started feeding the baby who eagerly ate. Hayami's eyes then started tiredly dropping closed so Kaneki gently took the bottle from her as she yawned and fell asleep snuggled up against his chest hands clutching his shirt. Kaneki then set the baby in her crib and sat next to Hide again. "I don't want the CCG to experiment on our baby." Hide said looking at Kaneki teary eyed as he snuggled up to Kaneki. "They aren't going to." Kaneki said reassuringly as he rubbed Hides back.

"How do you know?" Hide said now crying. "Because tonight we're escaping." Kaneki said. "How?" Hide asked sniffling.

"I've contacted some people they will help us and also do you remember any english cause if so I need to teach you then." Kaneki said. "Yeah I know english." Hide said nuzzling into Kaneki's neck. "Ok good and is there anything in particular you wanna pack?" Kaneki asked. "Just some comfortable clothes and some clothes and stuff for Hayami." Hide said. "Ok I'll pack for us." Kaneki said. "Thanks I think I'm going to go back to sleep I'm still exhausted." Hide said laying back down and snuggling under the cover's. "You need the sleep." Kaneki said and waited for Hide to fall back asleep before going to start packing for their escape. A few hours later it was around 7 and Hide decided he wanted dinner so Kaneki made him a dish of plain noodles with hot sauce with garlic bread on the side even though he wasn't pregnant anymore he still actually liked the dish. "So when are we going?" Hide asked as Kaneki fed Hayami her bottle.

"Around midnight." Kaneki said. "Ok so should I go back to sleep or what?" Hide asked. "I would get together what your going to were and make sure Hayami has warm clothes cause we have to walk there." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said finishing up his food and putting it in the dishwasher.

So around midnight Hide and Kaneki got Hayami and gently wrapped her up in blankets and put on a warm outfit for her. Kaneki then made sure that Hide was dressed warmly which during that time period he gave Hide hand warmers to stick in his gloves then put a scarf and hat on him fondly watching the annoyed look on his face. "You need to dress warm to Neki!" Hide said booping Hide on the nose.

"I know I will." Kaneki said kissing Hide gently. "Good wouldn't want you getting sick cause who would make me food then?" Hide said teasingly. "Your such a Dork." Kaneki said playfully. "Whatever." Hide said smiling. "Now go get your coat and stuff on." Hide said.

"Ok." Kaneki said going to get his coat on. A few minutes later Kaneki was back with his coat on and a back pack which he was wearing. "All's you have to do is carry Hayami." Kaneki said. "Can do." Hide said picking up Hayami and cuddling her close so she would stay as warm as possible.

When they snuck out of the house they discovered it had been snowing and still was. "How far do we have to walk?" Hide asked cuddling the baby closer trying to shelter her from the snow. "We have to get through that forest and it isn't a very long walk." Kaneki said gently putting his arm around Hide tugging him closer to warm him up to which Hide gratefully snuggled closer to as well. They quietly walked through the forest and then heard footsteps and Akira's voice shouting. "Crap.." Kaneki whispered to himself and them making sure Hide was secure in his grip with his backpack swung to a certain angle so his Kangune wouldn't hit it he pulled all three of them quietly into the tree's. Kaneki then made a shushing notion when Hide tried to talk then pointed to the investigators below.

"The snow is covering their tracks to quickly we have to move fast." Akira said shining her flashlight about. "Maybe there in the tree's?" One officer suggested. "No he wouldn't risk the other two's life's in this weather climbing a tree would be to dangerous." She said looking up for a moment much to Kaneki's fright then as the rest of the team moved along she mouthed the words good luck to them and lead her team in the opposite direction of the were the jet was to land to pick them up.

"Is she in on this?" Hide quietly whispered once they were gone. "I don't know..." Kaneki replied just as confused. "Ok." Hide said then suddenly Kaneki grabbed onto him again telling him to hold onto Hayami and exited the tree.

Kaneki then lifted Hide up princess style making sure he could safely hold Hayami and started running in the direction of were the plane was to land. Soon they reached a huge clearing and Kaneki pulled out a Walkie Talkie and said to the person on the other side of it

"Yeah were here you can come pick us up now." And as soon as he threw the Walkie talkie to the ground and smashed it with his foot a small nice looking jet with it looked like armour on it flew in and landed. The door then opened and the staircase was let down. Then a blonde woman exited the plane to greet the small family. "Mom?!" Hide practically shouted but stopped himself. "Yeah bet you didn't expect your mom to be leading rescue missions did you?" She said laughing. "No!" Hide said still in some shock.

"Well I just had to come see my new Grand baby." She said smiling excitedly. "Now get on the plane Akira and Amon can only keep them occupied for so long." She said gesturing to plans then the forest. "O-ok." Hide said. Then they all boarded the plane.

"You guys can go change and get showers if you want in the bathroom in the back Millie could hold the baby and by the way what is her name?" Hide's Mom Lowkus asked. "Hayami." Hide replied smiling. "That's a very pretty name maybe instead of Millie holding you I could!" She said talking to Hayami who giggled in response just waking up. "Hey Millie can you take over for me?" Lowkus yelled. "Sure!" She yelled back.

"You can go first Hide." Kaneki said handing him some clothes. "Thanks I don't think I'm going to shower I'm just going to change." Hide said taking the clothes. "No problem." Kaneki said quickly kissing him on the cheek then he almost fell as the plane took off. Meanwhile a laughing Lowkus looked at the two from were she was seated with Hayami. Hide stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed more. "That's my son!" She said smiling warmly. Then Hide went to go change. "Hey Kaneki come on sit down!" Lowkus said. "Ok Miss Nagachika." He said nervously. "Hey calm down I know you would never hurt even if you are half ghoul. "I still worry I might lose control..." Kaneki admitted. "I'm sure you won't I'm going to have Millie teach you how to control your Kakaju." She said. "What of I hurt her though?" Kaneki said. "You won't she is one to and a SSS rated." Lowkus pointed out. "I know I just-" Then Lowkus cut him off by saying "stop being so negative around Hayami!" Gesturing to a curious looking Hayami. "Ok.." Kaneki said just as Hide walked out in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt with his hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"You can change now Neki." Hide said sitting on the most comfy looking chair he could find and curling up on it. "Ok." Kaneki said grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom to change. "Mom where are we going?" Hide asked sleepily from his chair. "I'll tell you when Kaneki gets back." She replied gently rocking Hayami.

"So who is Millie to you is she more then just a partner?" Hide asked curiously. "She is my wife your step mom and a ghoul who is caring kind and amazing." Lowkus responded. "As long as she is good to you." Hide said. "Same goes for your relationship." Lowkus said. "I know." Hide said rolling his eyes. "Its horrible that they forced you to bear a child at only 20." Lowkus said quietly. "I'm fine mom and so is Hayami and Kaneki and you guys that's all that matters." Hide said.

"I suppose so and by the way we got all of the Anteiku staff to were going to. They are on a different plane though." She said. "That's good to hear!" Hide said. "It is." Lowus said smiling warmly at her son. Then Kaneki came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. "Come sit with me!" Hide asked giving Kaneki puppy eyes. "Ok fine." He said sitting next to Hide on the oversized chair. Hide instantly snuggled up to Kaneki now blinking to stay awake. "Its ok Hide you can go to sleep." Kaneki said gently stroking his golden blonde hair. "Ok." Hide replied and within minutes was asleep. "Kaneki you should get some rest to I'll stay up and make sure Hayami is ok." She said. "Ok if she gets hungry her formula is in the front pocket along with her bottles." Kaneki said gesturing to his backpack. "Ok thank you for telling me."

Kaneki said then closing his eyes he fell asleep. A few hours later Lowkus woke them both up by singing in the most horrible voice she could muster causing both Kaneki and Hide to whine in protest. "Just five more minutes..." Hide whined snuggling closer to Kaneki. "No were almost there look!" She then pointed out a window which overlooked many pine tree's. "Were is this? Were are we going?" Hide asked. "Gravity falls Oregon your new home." She said smiling.

 **Ok guys this was the last chapter and surprise to all my Gravity falls fans out there! I will leave a note on this story when I have th first chapter for the sequel uploaded. Thank you to all my supporters out there! I hope you stick around for the sequel!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys the chapter for the sequel is up! I hope you like it!**


End file.
